In addition to the extensive documentation manual developed over the past years, hands-on user training for the use of the small-angle scattering camera system is provided. This includes training in cell alignment, detector optimization, and data acquisition, and is provided by the SSRL BRTP staff. The training on a data analysis package, available on the beam line computer, has become more important as users are encouraged to check the data while on site, in particular to monitor any effects of increased beam flux carefully. This software also provides a way to convert data to the ASCll format to facilitate transfer of data to the home institution.